My new lily plant was selected from hybrid offspring of a cross of the lily variety Tribute (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,003) with pollen from an unnamed and unpatented plant selected from a group of lilies maintained for breeding purposes at a nursery in Sandy, Oreg. The present plant was selected from among the hybrid offspring of the aforementioned cross because of its brilliant orange-red coloration, profuse production of flowers and its vigorous growth habit. The selected seedling was propagated at Sandy, Oreg. by scaling and was carried through several successive generations in order to demonstrate that its novel and desirable characteristics would hold true from generation to generation. Such cultivation amply demonstrated the fixed and constant nature of these characteristics. Propagation of this new plant can be and has been carried out by conventional asexual methods, particularly scaling and tissue culture.